


Coma

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Chronicles From Hell [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Bottom Rick, M/M, Smut, Surprise Ending, Top Daryl, Top Rick, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. Let me know if you have any ideas for another work. I noticed the shortage of Rickyl fics in some areas so if you want to see something done, let me know!</p></blockquote>





	Coma

Rick and Daryl fought against the whole herd of walkers. It wasn't a big herd, not at all like the one that attacked the barn life times ago. But it was huge. Or it felt like it. Rick and Daryl defended with everything they had in them. And it was enough. Until they made it back to the group. Then two walkers sunk up on them, and everything went black.

\------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rick woke up and immediately wished he hadn't. It was too bright and his head hurt like hell. He felt like he'd been hit in the head with a baseball bat. He blinked, trying to gain bearings on his surroundings. He was in a hospital. 

It was very white. And clean. It was the cleanest thing Rick had seen in a long time. He looked around. He was hooked up to machines again. He had an IV in his right arm and a few machines monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure. A TV softly played a show he didn't recognize with some nerdy looking people and one who seemed to be very protective over a spot on a couch. Rick shook his head and looked around more.

A nurse came in, checking her chart. She looked up in surprised to see Rick looking around. "You're awake!" She moved forward and started checking his vitals, pressing a cold stethoscope to his chest, listening to his heart and breathing and shining her flashlight in his eyes to check his pupils. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Rick answered. "Why?" He looked around. "I could swear I was elsewhere. A worse world." She looked at him and sighed. "You need to talk to a doctor." And she left before Rick could protest or question.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked in. He wore a jacket almost as white as the room. He looked at Rick's chart and then looked back at him with tired brown eyes. The doctor couldn't have been more than fifty, but stress must have caused him to prematurely grey. His shoulders slumped in tiredness and his mouth was a thin line.

"You were part of an experiment." He said, launching right into it, not even beginning with formalities. Rick simply listened. "Since coma patients are so hard to wake up, we gave each of them that were here, you and about twenty others, a dose of medicine that induces a fear scenario. Basically we were hoping to scare you awake." Rick took in what the doctor said before he spoke. "My wife approved this?" The doctor nodded before giving Rick a sad look. 

Rick could tell right away there was nothing good that would come from that look. "What is it?" He asked, his voice stone cold. "Since you've been out, your wife has filed for divorce. And by law with you being unconscious, your marriage has been nullified." Rick raised an eyebrow. "Since when has that been a law?" The doctor thought for a moment, "About a year." Rick swallowed hard. "I've been in a coma for more than a year?" The doctor simply nodded.

Rick sat back on the bed. Had the whole thing really been in his head? Had he imagined the whole thing? Was none of it real? He sat, puzzled, staring at a place on the wall. But...Daryl.

"How many others did you say there were?" He asked, not looking at the doctor. "Twenty including you." Rick rubbed his forehead. "Can I see them?" 

The doctor was reluctant to let Rick leave his room so soon after waking up, but eventually he agreed on the condition that Rick stay confined to a wheelchair. Rick was hesitant, he didn't really trust anyone to push him around but he agreed anyway. He wanted to see anyone else who was experiencing what he did. 

"They probably don't have the same scenario you did. Each mind is different." The doctor had told him.

The others were all in the same hall as him. They stopped by each room, Rick and the nurse pushing him, to see each patient. The first few he didn't recognize but soon, the faces were familiar. Carol. Hershel. Maggie. Beth. Glenn. T Dog. Andrea. Michonne. Daryl.

Rick nearly jumped out of the chair at the sight of Daryl. He was just how he looked in his scenario. Muscled and strong and handsome. But now he was clean and his hair was cropped short. Rick had insisted that he be taken into the room with Daryl. He sat there, for an hour, waiting for Daryl to maybe wake up. After all, Daryl had gone down when he did. So maybe...just maybe.

\------

Daryl woke up ready to swing. But his body was weak. But that didn't stop him from trying. He had no sense of where he was. Just that suddenly, it was very bright and there were a lot of people trying to hold him down.

Wait. Actual people? None of them were decaying flesh with blood spattered all over them. 

"Daryl. You need to calm down." It was too much at once. Then a hand took his. It was firm and strong and familiar. God he needed familiar right now. He looked for the owner and saw Rick. Rick with his short hair and no beard. He looked so much like when they had first met. But he was more like how he last remembered him. Strong. He stopped struggling and focused on Rick. The nurses who blocked Rick from him moved, seeing Daryl was more like a caged animal only Rick could tame. 

"Daryl." Rick said as he sat heavily on Daryl's bed. "Rick." Daryl's voice was hoarse and dry, but he didn't care. Rick was here. The nurses looked between the two of them in confusion. "How do you know one another?" Rick looked back at the nurses, never letting go of Daryl's hand. "That scenario you had us in, Daryl and I and a few others here were all in it together." He looked back to Daryl. 

Daryl was explained everything that had happened and eventually he and Rick were able to argue their way into being in the same room. They had their beds pushed together so they could touch one another. "Do you believe it?" Daryl asked Rick. Rick shook his head. "Not for one second." Daryl nodded, "Me either." 

It was a few days before they were released from the hospital and Daryl took Rick back to his place. As he suspected, his brother was no where to be found.

Things passed nicely and months went by with Rick living in Daryl's house. But Daryl was getting antsy. He didn't know why. But there was something that made him upset. He snapped at Rick more than once, and Rick took it easily and went with it. And the redneck always felt bad afterward but he couldn't explain why he was so upset. 

Then one day, Daryl noticed. Rick was out in the front yard, cleaning up some weeds and the archer watched him from the front window. Rick's muscles were easily defined in his tight shirt. His body was like that of a god. And his ass, damn. How had Daryl not noticed that before? Before Rick turned around though, Daryl was gone.

He had hightailed it up the stairs and was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. "What're you doing Dixon? He's your best friend." But Daryl couldn't deny the pulsing in his jeans. "Fuck." He huffed as he stripped and got into the shower. The water felt good as he stood under it. But the longer he stood, the more he thought. Though of Rick's wet body pressed against him. Of Rick taking him up against the wall. Of Rick forcing him on his knees and fucking his mouth with that cock of his. Rick. Rick. Rick. 

Daryl's length was raging and pulsing. He began to stroke it, slowly. But slowly wasn't enough for him. He didn't want gentle. He wanted to be taken, to be owned, to be ravished and fucked till he saw stars. And he did see stars as he released a load all over the shower wall. Daryl groaned as he leaned against the wall and let the water cascade down his back. "I'm so fucking doomed." 

\------

Rick had purposefully worn the tightest clothes he had. He wanted to get Daryl's attention. And he thought it worked, until he turned around and Daryl was no where to be seen. The dream the former sheriff's deputy had had the night before propelled him to finally try to get Daryl's attention.

In his dream, Rick had been in bed when Daryl had come in, slyly and climbed on top of him. Rick at first was surprised but then Daryl started kissing him. Rick was pinned under Daryl who was on top of his blankets so all Rick could do was kiss him back and hold him tight. Then Daryl started to grind his hard cock on Rick's through the blankets, teasing him. The archer took him time, taking off his clothing inch by inch and leaving a very excited Rick under the blankets with everything on. Soon a naked Daryl was on him and Rick was near coming just from the sight. Rick held Daryl tightly to him, every now and then running his hand somewhere over his body. Fucking Daryl was a tease. Rick ran his hand over Daryl's ass and when Daryl sank back against his hand, Rick knew what he wanted. But Rick couldn't give it to him. But the redneck did shove a bottle of lube in Rick's hand and Rick proceeded to open Daryl as best he could from the angle he was at. The older man was almost settling for fingering Daryl's ass till he came when Daryl finally let him take off his clothes. But Daryl wasn't done teasing the officer yet yet. Daryl rubbed Rick's cock before he moved down Rick's body and took the throbbing length in his mouth. Rick groaned loudly and nearly thrust into Daryl's mouth, but the younger man held him still. Daryl would pay for this. Rick was about to cum in Daryl's mouth when the muscled archer stopped and moved up Rick's body and sliding his slicked ass onto Rick's cock. But Daryl still wouldn't let Rick move. The younger man shifted his hips in a circular motion then up and down, slowly on Rick's cock. Rick groaned and tried desperately to trust up into the man riding him, but Daryl wouldn't let him. It was another minute or so when Daryl finally relented and Rick was uncaged. He rolled so Daryl was under him before sliding out of him and rolling him on his stomach and pulling Daryl's ass in the air. Rick thrust into his archer hard. With every thrust Rick did, a moan was pulled out of Daryl. Rick caged him by putting his arms on either side of Daryl's and proceeded to pound into him. Daryl moaned loudly under him and when Rick hit that sweet spot, the younger man spasmed, dropping onto his elbows. Rick pulled himself up and braced himself with a hand on Daryl's back as he pounded into him. Then he reached around and pumped Daryl's cock in time with every nearly vicious thrust. It was enough to send the two men overboard and both came hard.

And Rick came in his sleep. "Not a fucking teenager." He mumbled as he cleaned himself up.

\------

Daryl and Rick lived in sexual tension. Both had gotten a job and came home tense and wanting a release desperately. The issue was, neither knew that the other wanted, and needed, it as bad as they did. 

\------

One night, Rick and Daryl were sitting down to dinner. Both had been exhausted so Rick just order a pizza for them. They sat at the kitchen table eating quietly then after cleaning up, the sat back at the table again. Rick looked at his archer and noticed the odd look in his eyes. Rick shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he tried to hide the pounding erection in his rather tight jeans. Daryl just kept staring, his beautiful eyes blazing into Rick. Rick wondered if it were possible for Daryl to make him cum just by looking at him.

"God damn it Daryl!" Rick exclaimed finally, after their silence over whelmed him. He pushed back from the chair so hard it hit the floor. Rick began to pace in frustration. "What did I do?" Daryl sounded equally frustrated with his blazing eyes. 

"You taunt me and tease me. Can't you see how much I fucking love you and I want you." Rick immediately regretting saying it. He and Daryl were staring at each other with their hands balled into fists and leaning on the tiny kitchen table. "Oh thank god." Was all Daryl said as he and Rick launched themselves at each other across the table. 

They tore at each other's clothes and eventually they were on the floor, grinding against on another roughly. Rick dominated Daryl and Daryl loved it. Rick pinned his redneck's hands above his head but not before Daryl handed him a bottle of lube. Rick was quick but through as he opened Daryl for him. He was gentle upon first entering, but then when Daryl was ready, he took him, hard. Daryl groans and writhed under him, begging Rick to fuck him harder. And the older man did. He pumped Daryl's cock and sucked on Daryl's neck as he pounded into the other man's ass. Soon Rick lifted Daryl up as he rested on his ankles with the archer on his lap. They clung to each other and Daryl rode Rick and Rick pounded into Daryl. They came sitting up like that.

But Rick wasn't done and he wasn't sure he'd ever be. He pushed the lube into Daryl's hand and when Daryl looked at him questioningly, he answered him with a kiss. They didn't need to talk. They just knew with one another based on actions. Daryl slid off Rick's cock and the deputy got on his hands and knees in front of Daryl. Daryl lubed Rick up, taking his time and in no time, both men were rock hard again. Daryl slid into Rick but decided to be gentle. For some reason, this drove Rick madder with pleasure. Daryl exploring his body with callused hands, his lips gently kissing his back, his tongue running along Rick's neck all while he slowly thrust into the older man. Rick moaned loudly, not holding back at all with the pleasure Daryl have him. Daryl stopped and pulled out but before Rick could question, the redneck rolled Rick over and slid back into him. "I want to see you." Rick couldn't help but pull his archer in for a passionate kiss that made them both cum again.

"I love you Daryl."

"I love you too Rick."

\-------

A few weeks later they were walking home from a movie when they were attacked by a gay hating man. Both men were knocked unconscious.

They both suffered severe bleeding. Daryl recovered first and well, but Rick was in critical condition. Rick died on a cold Sunday morning. Daryl died two days later of a literal broken heart.

\------

Daryl woke up in a small house with a candle on a stand near him. He picked it up immediately and sat up. He was dizzy but as soon as his vision cleared he was attacked by a pair of strong lips. He nearly dropped the candle on the sheets as Rick accosted him. Daryl put the candle down and clung to Rick tightly. "You're not allowed to die on me." 

Rick shook his head. "Never." 

Daryl clung to his leader tightly as he looked around. They were back in the world they knew. "Guess that was the illusion." Daryl mumbled. Rick only nodded. "But one thing wasn't." Rick looked at him, "What?" The archer kissed his leader passionately, "I love you Rick Grimes." He had never seen Rick grin so widely when he answered, "I love you too Daryl Dixon."

They sat for a moment before Daryl spoke quietly, "Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Let me know if you have any ideas for another work. I noticed the shortage of Rickyl fics in some areas so if you want to see something done, let me know!


End file.
